Silver and Gold
by AnnaCullen05
Summary: Saul meets someone he least expects to find along the deserted highway. The adventure they have over the course of the day changes him forever. SaulxOC
1. Gas cans and burritos, man

**GAS CANS AND BURRITOS, MAN**

_CHAPTER ONE_

A cloud of smoke followed the rusted silver cadillac as it barreled down the highway. Saul Silver, sang along with the radio at the top of his lungs. He sang horribly off key, his hands tapped the steering wheel in time with the music, he had a grin plastered on his face. He looked down at the dash and grabbing a blueberry tootsie pop he peeled off the wrapper and shoved it in his mouth. Normally the brunette would have lit up a joint instead but that was something he reserved for his driving ventures in the city. The cadillac began making a knocking sound but Saul couldn't hear it over the sound of his music. Even with his foot on the gas his car began to decelerate. He looked down at the speedometer and his eyes grew wide. He plucked the lollipop from his mouth and beat his hand against the dash as if it would solve all of his problems, "Aw man. Come on!" Knowing it was inevitable he pulled the car over to the side of the road. After successfully turning it off he looked at his gas gauge. It was empty. He rolled his eyes as he shoved the lollipop back into his mouth.

Saul leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He should have known to fill up the tank before he made his run to meet up his supplier just outside the city in an old abandoned warehouse. It was more of a mine really. Not like it mattered to Saul. As long as he got his requested amount of product he wouldn't complain. He made a point not to complain about much, if anything. Frusterated now, more with himself than the car, he grabbed the keys from the ignition and swung open the door. He stepped from the car and pocketed the keys before leaning into the back seat through the open window to grab the large black duffel bag full of his latest order of the finest marijuana. He didn't bother locking the car before he swung the bag over his shoulder. No one would bother stealing it. It was a piece of junk, but Saul was attached to the car and refused to get rid of it or get it fixed. Lucky for him there was a gas station only five miles away. He kicked a rock as he leaned against the hood of his car, he opened the duffel bag and grinning from ear to ear pulled out some marijuana. With his many years of practice he skillfully rolled a joint. He discarded the sucker into the dirt as he pulled out a book of matches from his jeans pocket. He let the joint dangle lazily from his lips as he lit a match and shielding the flame with one hand he lit the joint. He threw the match to the ground and grinning to a long drag on the joint. "That's so fucking good man." He stood straight from his perch on the hood of his car and once again slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder began his trek to the gas station.

It wasn't long before the gas station came into view, by this time the joint was long gone. He was sweating from the heat and his throat was dry. He almost broke into a run as he continued his way to the Exxon. Upon reaching the building he licked his cracked lips and ran his fingers through his hair. Still smiling he entered the gas station. He nodded in the attendents direction, "How's it going, holmes?" Not waiting for a reply he walked to the coolers and scratched his head before opening the door and grabbing a bottle of water. He twisted the cap off and immediately raised the bottle to his lips. He grinned as the cool liquid slid down his dry throat, as he lowered the bottle a satisfied sigh escaped his lips. He rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth and began humming to himself as he walked down the number of aisles looking for something to eat. After picking and choosing what he wanted he walked to the counter and deposited a large bag of chips, a bag of jerkey, some sunflower seeds, a six pack of beer, a box of donuts and his bottle of water on the counter. The attendent looked at him with a raised brow. Saul ignored the look and grinned he pointed in the general direction of where his car was sitting waiting for him, "My car ran out of gas back there, man. So I'm going to need like a gas can and some gas too." He absentmindedly scratched his eye brow and his grin widened when he spotted the warmer holding his favorite food, burritos. He pointed to them, "I'll get like four of those too man." It was at that precise moment that his stomach decided to growl. He looked down at his abdomen before placing his hand over his empty stomach. He glanced back up at the attendent, "I knew I was hungry, man. I fucking knew it!" The cashier shook his head as he rang up all the food. Saul didn't bother getting it bagged up, he instead opted to stuff it all into his duffel bag. He grabbed the gas can the cashier offered him and flashed him the peace sign before heading out the door, "Peace out holmes. One love."

Once outside he walked to the nearest gas pump and deposited the gas can next to it. He pulled the nozel to the gas pump off the holder and placing it in the gas can allowed it to fill the can itself. Grinning he unzipped the duffel bag and pulled out a burrito. He leaned up against the gas pump and munched on his burrito. Now all he had to do was wait. It shouldn't take to long, the only concern he had was dealing with the boredom.

**A/N: **so i obviously own nothing. saul is too awesome for me to create him on my own. if you're wanting to know who it is that he meets in the next chapter give me at least two reviews and i'll introduce you to my own little creation! thanks guys and i hope you enjoy it. (:


	2. Cigarettes and high heeled shoes

**CIGARETTES AND HIGH HEELED SHOES**

_CHAPTER TWO_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The blonde angrily ran her fingers through her hair. Her day had started out bad and it seemed to be getting worse by the minute. Her feet were resting on the dash in the truck in front of her a cigarette was dangling from the fingers that she pointed at the driver of the truck. She glared at him behind her old aviator sunglasses. "You're full of fucking shit Marcus if you think that I'm going to give you a fucking blowjob while you're driving down the highway. I'm not some ten cent hooker that will get you off just for a ride into the city." She sighed and raised the cigarette to her lips.

The man sitting next to her in the truck smirked as he took in her general position in his vehicle and her appearance. The long tanned legs beneath the denim mini skirt that were propped up so seductively on the dash told him another story. Slowly his eyes slid up to her low cut tank top of which it appeared her bust was ready to escape. "Your mouth says one thing darlin' but your body is talking in a whole other language." A small chuckle escaped along with his sweet southern drawl.

Her glare deepened as she punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder. She dropped her feet to the floor and easily slipped her French-pedicured toes into her four inch stiletto heels. As he laughed at her reaction she turned her attention to the scenery outside the window speeding past them, "Pull over." The words came out as an angry whisper; they were barely heard over the sound of Metallica playing on the trucks stereo.

As soon as he'd realized that she'd spoken Marcus stopped laughing, he looked at her in shock, "Excuse me?"

After discarding her cigarette out the open window she slowly turned to glare at him, "You heard me. Pull the god-damned truck over."

His brow rose. Was this chick for real? "Now what in the hell makes you think that I'm going to let you talk to me like that?" No one that ever came across him ever talked to him like that.

She offered him the sweetest smile she could muster before she scooted towards him on the seat seductively. She was still smiling as her fingers clamped around the hardening bulge in his lap. Marcus grimaced. She leaned closer allowing her breasts to gently caress his arm she nibbled on the lobe of his ear before she spoke, "You're going to let me talk to you like that because if you don't I'm going to pull out the knife that I always carry with me and castrate you right here and now." Smiling she leaned her head on his shoulder, "So tell me Marcus, what's it going to be? Are you going to pull the truck over and keep your testicles or are you going to keep driving and lose them forever so that you can never climax again?" Her grip tightened slightly and she laughed softly as his eyes closed and he grimaced in pain. "It's your choice. Though it might be a bit smarter to pull over the truck, you see it's been quite some time since I've had the chance to sharpen my knife. And well it would be a whole hell of a lot more painful if I had to remove your balls with a rusty blade." Before she'd even finished speaking Marcus had begun to pull the truck over to the side of the road. The blonde smiled and slowly she released the death grip on his package. As soon as he'd managed to put the truck in park she quickly pulled the keys from the ignition.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, bitch?!"

"Well I have to make sure you're not going to be following me." She gave him a flirty smile over her shoulder as she slid from the passenger seat. As soon as her heeled feet made contact with solid ground she tossed the keys into the field on the side of the road. Seeing as she used to be the pitcher for her high school softball team it's safe to say that she has a rather good arm. Before she had time to think Marcus had grabbed her from behind. That was a big mistake on his part. With one precise quick movement she elbowed him as hard as she could in his nose.

"My nose! You broke my fucking nose!" Marcus dropped to the ground clutching his nose almost as soon as her elbow had made contact. The blonde turned and glared down at him. She tugged down her skirt before giving him a swift kick in the nuts. He groaned and abandoned trying to stop the bleeding on his nose so that he could focus his attention on something he found a little more important.

"I figure with a broken nose you'll look a right sight better than you normally do." She laughed at her own joke. "That will teach you to treat a woman like that, Marcus Whaley." She left him moaning and groaning on the ground as she walked towards the bed of the truck and removed her battered black backpack. She slung it over her shoulder as she took in her surroundings. She very well couldn't head back from the direction they came. So she turned her attention on the direction in which they were going. She squinted as she vaguely made out a gas station sign in the distance. With a small smile on her lips she once again walked past Marcus. He didn't even seem to realize that she'd left. To concerned with his own injuries. He was lucky that she only broke his nose. She wasn't joking about the knife. She'd been carrying a knife with her every day for the past ten years.

She started carrying one after that fateful day ten years ago when she was cornered in an alleyway walking home from school. She'd had to stay late to work on a school project. She didn't exactly live in the best part of town and though her mother didn't want her walking home, especially after dark, she did it anyway. She never really had been one to follow the rules. The three men had been drunk. The way she figured it they had started drinking early; by the time she'd walked past them at about six o'clock they were completely trashed. But she was only fourteen at the time and she had no idea of the dangers. Okay that's a lie. She knew of the dangers she just never thought anything bad would happen to her. She was naïve and stupid. The men had more or less herded her into the alley. She'd tried to avoid them but it was no use. They were smarter and quicker than she was. She didn't remember exactly what had happened to her when she'd woken up in the hospital a week later. But as time had gone on she'd gotten flashes of memories. She could remember the way their hard calloused hands felt against her soft porcelain skin. She could remember the way they tugged at her skirt and underwear just to get them off. Even now she could remember their stink. It was a smell that made her sick. The smell of malt liquor, cigars and body odor. She could remember the feel of the cold brick wall on her bare stomach as the men took turns entering her from behind. The only thing she could be proud of was that she'd remembered fighting. Screaming at the top of her lungs and using her nails to scratch at them. In the end though it hadn't done her any good. When they'd finished with her they'd left her in the alley for dead. She had been found the next morning bruised and bleeding, naked from the waist down.

Now as she thought of it she hugged her arms to her chest and sighed. She wasn't too far from the gas station now. The only problem was that she needed a ride into the city. There was no way in hell she'd be able to make it another twenty miles in heels in this heat. When she was only fifty feet from the gas station she slipped her aching feet out of her shoes and bent down to pick them up in one hand before breaking into an all out run. It was her salvation. She wouldn't be stuck out in the middle of nowhere for much longer now. That was one thing that was definitely looking up for her. As she got closer to the pumps and realized there was a man standing there filling up a gas can her face broke into an unbearably sweet smile. She slowed down to a walk though the rocks were hot and cutting into the soles of her feet. The pain didn't bother her, it wasn't anything compared to what she'd been through since she was fourteen. When she reached the gas pump she dropped both her bag and pair of heels to the dirt. She sauntered over to an old oil drum filled with rainwater and making her hands into a bowl she gathered some water into her palms and slowly raised them to her lips. Once she'd gotten her fill of water she once again filled her hands and poured the cool refreshing water over her hair and chest. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the man standing at the pump looking at her with his mouth slack. The burrito in his hand forgotten.

Once she was satisfied that she was cooled off enough she headed over to the Saul. "You like what you see cowboy?" The smile she flashed him was coy and irresistible.

Saul looked at her from head to toe and gulped. After pouring the water on herself the white tank top clung to her like a second skin. He shoved the rest of the burrito in his mouth before shrugging his shoulders and flashing his signature grin, "I ain't dumb. So yeah I like what I see." He checked the gas pump and stopped it when the gas can was full. He bent to remove the nozzle and replace it to the pump. "What's your name?"

"The name's Finnegan Gold, but you can call me Fin." As she offered him her nickname she pushed her sunglasses onto her perfect blonde head. Slowly she moved forward and lightly trailed her finger down his chest, "How about you?"

Saul sighed in ecstasy, it had been a long time since a knockout had paid him any attention at all, "How about me what?" The words came out in a hurried whisper. He was nervous as if it wasn't already obvious by his hammering heartbeat.

Fin chuckled, "How about your name? I gave you mine it's only fair you give me yours."

He grinned, "Oh, well I'm Saul Silver." He nervously cleared his throat before continuing, "So, ah, where are you headed, Fin?"

"That depends." Her hand was slowly lowering. She was very good at seducing, it was something she'd had years of practice.

"Depends on what?" Saul's brow furrowed.

"On you." As she said the last word her hand found it's prize. She grinned as she softly began stroking his package.

Saul's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he quickly grabbed her by the wrist, "Why me?"

Fin released herself from his grip, it wasn't too hard seeing as he was barely touching her, and moved to pick up her shoes. As she bent to put them on she made sure that Saul had a nice view of her ass. She grinned at him over her shoulder, "Well Saul I'm looking for a ride. And by the looks of that gas can I'm guessing you got a car. And I feel like I can trust you." As she finished speaking Fin turned to face him, her feet were now safely back inside their shoes.

"Well alright then." Saul gave her a goofy grin. "I'm headed back into the city. You can ride along if you want." He hitched his duffel bag further up his arm before bending to pick up the gas can.

"That's great. Thanks." She almost laughed out loud. She once again placed her sunglasses on her face to cover her eyes and bent to pick up her back pack slinging it carelessly over her shoulder. "So where's your car?"

Saul grinned and pointed over his shoulder, "It's about five miles that way."

Fin's smile faded but only for a moment. She walked over to stand beside him, "Well we better get started then."

**A/N:** right so again the only people I own are Marcus and Fin. Sorry this has taken so long to update I've been super busy. Hopefully it won't be so long between next chapters. Let me know what you think of my tortured little vixen! xD


End file.
